Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a door handle and an antenna unit.
Description of the Related Art:
There has been known a key-less entry system in which a control of a door-locking device provided in a vehicle is automatically carried out by communicating with an electronic key which is carried by a user. This kind of key-less entry system is provided with an antenna unit for communicating with the electronic key, which is triggered, for example, by the fact that the user's hand approaches the door handle. This kind of antenna unit is provided with an electrostatic-capacity sensor which includes an electrostatic-capacity detecting electrode for detecting the change of the electrostatic-capacity on an occasion when the user's hand approaches the door handle.
In Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2006-242882, there is described an electrostatic-capacity sensor which is provided with a connecting conductor-body and a conductive surface conductive with the connecting conductor-body, for the electrostatic-capacity sensor including a sensor main body and an electrostatic-capacity detecting electrode (detecting electrode in JP 2006-242882) provided in the sensor main body. This electrostatic-capacity sensor is provided for a flap-type handle. It is conceivable that the connecting conductor-body is conductive with the electrostatic-capacity detecting electrode.